<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Update is Available, Please Restart Your System by Kittenball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561609">A New Update is Available, Please Restart Your System</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenball/pseuds/Kittenball'>Kittenball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Chronicles doesn't exist in this timeline, College, Developing Relationship, Future, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Villain Main character, villain-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenball/pseuds/Kittenball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was tired of being the laughing stock of both the Heylin and Xiaolin world. So when the opportunity presents itself for the self proclaimed Evil Boy Genius to finally become a true threat, he disappears without a trace. </p><p>When he returns with a new look and new tech, things will change forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Spicer &amp; Chase Young, Jack Spicer/Chase Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beta Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first full length, multi chapter fic in a long time. I recently got back into Xiaolin Showdown during lockdown, and I remembered just how much I loved this series. This is kinda my way to redeem Jack after how he got bounced around in XS. This will eventually be Chack. Please read the tags.</p><p>Thank you to ice-tin, Kumiko, and the Xiaolin Discord for all their help. Y'all are the best. &lt;3</p><p>No update schedule on this currently, though I do have most of it planned/written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack screamed as he plummeted towards the ground, the rest of the world resetting around him as the showdown ended. He barely had time to activate his helipack before he smashed into the ground, bouncing off the grass before skidding across it. He curled up into a ball, clutching his side in pain. <em>Of fucking course.</em></p><p>"Haha! You lose, Jack Spicer! Once again, good has triumphed over evil. You should get to the going good!" Omi yelled from across the field, flailing his arms as he held up the newly acquired Shen Gong Wu.</p><p>"It's 'get while the going is good,’ partner. Though I suppose that works too, seein' as Jack still ain't no better at this whole evil thing." Clay let out a sigh, though he smiled good naturedly. He patted the top of Omi's bald head, the boy finally having grown a few more inches. The other monks just grinned, Kimiko and Raimundo exchanging high fives.</p><p>Jack pushed himself up off the ground, wobbling where he stood as he spat grass out of his mouth. He muttered under his breath, red eyes turning to glare at the monks. Five years he'd been at this whole Shen Gong Wu thing, and every year he'd told himself he'd get better at it. He let out a low growl, something finally snapping in the teen.</p><p>"You know what? Fuck you! I've had it with you losers!" His fists balled in anger, shoulders hunching as he shook. "You'll be sorry when I'm finally gone. Then who will you make fun of, huh?" The genius sneered, turning on his heel and taking off into the air with his helipack.</p><p>"Yeah right! You always come crawling back, Spicer. Next Wu and you'll be right back here with your dumb bots to lose again." Raimundo called after the older boy, smirking as he hooked his arms behind his head. Jack spun in the air, diving back towards the group, getting right up in the warrior's face. A low growl escaped him, his red eyes seemingly glowing in anger.</p><p>"No. No, I don't think I will. You know why? Because every week, for <em>five fucking years</em> I've had to deal with getting tossed around, insulted, and all my hard work destroyed just because you think you're doing some kind of good for the world. Ha! You're nothing but a bunch of thugs. Picking on those weaker than you in the name of being some goody two shoes little bitches. And to think at one time I actually thought of you idiots as my friends, I even considered joining you! Boy, what a fool I was! Poor lonely Jack Spicer. No friends, no allies, not even his parents care what he's doing." He narrowed his eyes. "Nobody would miss me, so maybe I should just fuck off and die somewhere. I'm sure you'd enjoy that. You'd get all the Wu to yourself, or have to deal with a <em>real</em> villain for them." He sneered, not even trying to blink back the tears that had welled up. All of the monks were caught off guard, mouths hanging open at the sudden tirade.</p><p>Jack snorted, kicking off of Raimundo to boost himself back up into the air and sending the other boy sprawling to the ground. He was done with this game. Maybe Chase had been right all along, that Wu really were just a crutch for the weak. His hand clenched in his jacket, tugging at the fabric over his heart. <em>Chase.</em> He still hadn’t won the warlord's approval, the one person whose opinion actually mattered.</p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>He made his way back to his lab, having finally moved out of his parents’ basement. He still had the family money, but now he didn’t have to worry about their parties or if there was food. Or if his parents even bothered to come home. At least he knew that his place would always be empty. He pulled off his helipack as he walked through the door, hanging it on its hook. He began to tug off his outer layers, first undoing the harness then his jacket, tossing them in the direction of a nearby chair, uncaring of where they landed.</p><p>Jack slumped into the chair in front of his computer setup, staring at his reflection in the inactive monitors. Though he’d grown older, not much had changed. He’d gotten a bit taller and filled out some, but he still had the same pale skin, red hair, and eyeliner. Some habits die hard. Hell, he still wore pretty much the exact same outfit. Part of his “evil brand” as he liked to call it. He hit a button on the keyboard, waking the system up from its sleep mode.</p><p>He watched as the screens lit up, quickly typing in the password to unlock the system. He hummed, staring at the wallpaper on the main monitor. He’d managed to convince Chase to let him take a selfie with the warlord, the picture plastered front and center of his computer setup. It was his motivation, and maybe a bit of delusion. He wanted to do the evil thing for his own reasons, but he also wanted to be someone worthy of Chase’s praise.</p><p>Jack sighed, slumping back in his chair, pushing off the floor with his foot to send the chair into a slow spin. So far, nothing he tried had worked. Upgraded bots still got destroyed. Even with training and exercise, he still got his ass kicked too easily. And his fears still held him back, admittedly still a scardey cat. He tugged his goggles off, setting them on the desk before raking his fingers through red locks, mussing up the spikes before dragging his hands down his face. <em>Something needed to change.</em></p><p>To be fair, there were only two reasons he hadn’t offed himself by that point. One, he was a little bitch, too scared to do it. Most methods were too slow or painful, and the quick ones weren’t elegant enough. As much as he resented his parents, he really didn’t want someone to have to deal with finding him with his brains blown all over the floor and giving them that fun news. Second reason? <em>Pure spite.</em> He didn’t want to give them all the satisfaction that they’d <em>won</em>.</p><p>Jack glanced up when he heard the ping of a new email notification. Probably another spam mail. That was really all he got anymore, unless it was a receipt for something he’d ordered online. He clicked on the message, about to hit delete when he paused, brow furrowing. He reread the subject line before reading the rest of the message. There was no way, it was too good to be true. He read it again, just to make sure before sitting back in his chair, staring at the screen.</p><p>He knew that he’d signed up for some college newsletters for summer courses, but he never expected to get one advertising upcoming “Evil Genius Summer Classes.” He eagerly clicked on the link for more info, reading over the course description.</p><p>“Huh, guess evil is now a marketable business choice. Who woulda thought?” He hummed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he read. It was a three month course, being offered at college in Hong Kong, going over basics as well as advanced skills. There were a few different options for extra programs, including a robotics option, which he read over. Maybe this was finally the push he needed. Plus, being away for three months would give him a nice break from dealing with the Xiaolin losers.</p><p>Jack typed up a quick email, sending in the required enrollment papers as well as the fee. It wasn’t like money was an issue. His family was filthy rich, and he had his own credit cards with no limits. The course fee was barely a drop compared to what he’d spent on robots per month. Besides, his family had an apartment in Hong Kong he could stay in, so he didn’t need to worry about housing.</p><p>He pushed back from the desk, spinning his chair around again. This was all far too easy for the genius. He could simply disappear for a few months then finally come back and take his rightful place in the Heylin ranks. He glanced over his shoulder at his desktop background, staring at Chase. Maybe he could finally have what he always wanted.</p><p>Jack stood up, stretching his arms above his head with a groan.</p><p>“Time to go pack.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reboot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their last meeting, the monks begin to worry when Jack is a no-show to the next Shen Gong Wu. In search of answers, they consult the one person who might know the genius' whereabouts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm back with chapter two. This chapter isn't going to be as heavily Jack focused, though he does make an appearance.</p><p>Once again, thank you to Kumiko for her beta read and ice-tin for the planning stages. Y'all help a ton.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack seemed to vanish without a trace. He shut down all his bots, locked up his lab, and grabbed his luggage, heading for the airport. He took one of the family jets to Hong Kong, preferring not to take any of his own vehicles. It would be less that someone would be able to trace him by. He didn’t want anyone following him, Xiaolin or Heylin. He needed some ‘me time’ in the week and a half before the class started. It’d give him enough time to get settled in the apartment and check out the area, plus it had been a few years since he’d been there.</p><p>It was a short ride from his family’s hangar to the private airport in Hong Kong, followed by a short car ride to the apartment. His father had private guards stationed at the building at all times, even if no one from the family was staying there. One of the men nodded to Jack as he entered the building. He sent his luggage ahead, his travel bag being the only thing he carried on his person for the trip.</p><p>After he was settled, he set up the laptop he’d bought for the class. It was brand new, so it would be untraceable for anyone trying to look for him. He was taking every precaution he could so as not to be found by anyone. Music played through speakers set up around the apartment, the bass vibrating through his system. He didn’t have to worry about noise complaints here, with his apartment taking up the whole top floor of the building, and the floor under it was empty. For security reasons, of course.</p><p>Jack tapped his fingers along to the beat, rapping out a rhythm on the desk. He had time to kill before the class started, so he did some research for things to do in the area. He was situated in the Mid-levels, an upscale area, filled mostly with high-end shops, nightclubs, art galleries, and fancy restaurants. There was an arcade nearby that he wanted to check out, which he added to his ‘to do’ list along with the zoological and botanical gardens. He also decided he should go shopping while he was there, since it was about time for a wardrobe update.</p><p>The teen spent most of this time either lounging around the apartment or exploring the city, usually ending up in the arcade. He enjoyed beating the high scores on machines, quickly figuring out how to get the most out of his money per game. Jack had even found a little goth fashion boutique on his second day in town, tucked away down a small side street. The shop owner was ecstatic when he bought a few thousand dollars’ worth of clothes and accessories from her. Most of her clients were local college kids, so even though they had money, they didn’t drop huge amounts like Jack could.</p><p>Soon enough his classes started, throwing him right into the thick of it. There were about 120 students in the course, all of them current or aspiring villains. They went over the basics first, but things quickly ramped up from there. He filled his spare time with extra lessons in weapons training and martial arts, wanting to have a fighting chance when his bots weren’t enough. Three months seemed to fly by, things finally clicking into place for the tech genius, who excelled at most of his subjects.</p><p>After the course finals he walked out with new bots, some new weapons, and a new look. Jack hummed, lounging around the apartment. He’d decided to take one more week to finalize his plans before heading back home, eager to jump back into the Shen Gong Wu conflict with his new skills.</p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>“The Wu is ours, Jack Spicer!” Omi pointed across the open expanse of desert, a tumble weed rolling nearby, following a dry, warm breze. He paused, blinking when he realized that there was no one there. The boy turned to his friends, scratching at his head.</p><p>“Maybe Spicer just overslept, or he’s busy?” Clay offered to the smaller monk, smiling down at him. It wasn’t the first time they had reached a Wu before Jack, it just hadn’t happened in quite some time. The Texan knew Omi was worried after the last meeting. Out of all of the monks, the youngest was the closest to Jack; the boy’s heart was too big, even if they were still rivals.</p><p>“C’mon Omi, let’s get the Wu and head out. Are you really gonna complain about not having to fight?” Raimundo called, carefully wiggling the Wu out from between the arms of a cactus. The smaller monk shook his head, moving to join his friends as they climbed onto Dojo’s back. Maybe they were right and Jack really was busy. He brushed the thought from his mind, focusing on the newest Wu as they returned to the temple.</p><p>After the monks had recovered a third Shen Gong Wu without any interference from the Evil Boy Genius they were all starting to get a bit worried. Jack hadn’t shown up for almost two weeks at that point, and all they could think about were his words after the last showdown. Omi seemed to be taking it the hardest, pacing around once they added the Wu to their collection.</p><p>“We should go to his house! What if he is sick or injured?” The young monk flailed his arms, trying to get his point across. The others shared looks, knowing that they needed to do something.</p><p>“But Omi, we don’t even know where he lives now. He moved out of his parents’ house, remember? He mentioned it a while ago, when he made those weird tentacle robots.” Kimiko was the first to speak up, coming over to help console her friend. Truthfully, she was worried as well, even if she found Spicer to be a creep. She pursed her lips, pulling her phone out of her pocket. It would take some work, but she might be able to track down an address.</p><p>“It’s not gonna do us any good just standin’ around here, partner. Maybe Master Fung will have an idea.” The cowboy offered, nudging Omi towards the exit of the vault. “We might even be able to ask around. Maybe someone has seen him? You know he’s always hangin’ around Chase.” Kimiko snorted nearby, rolling her eyes. Jack was practically attached to the man’s hip, when he was allowed to be.</p><p>It took a few days of digging, but Kimiko was finally able to find an address for Jack, in what used to be an old car shop. After a short trip on Dojo they all stood outside the door, hesitating for a moment before ringing the bell. There was no response. With a sigh, Kimiko pulled out her new tablet, taking a few minutes to hack the electronic lock. The goth had really upped his security level since the last time she had hacked his systems.</p><p>The door swung open easily after that, the group tiptoeing inside, mindful of any traps.The foyer split off in two directions, one going upstairs to what looked to be a living space, while right lead through another door into the lab. They decided to split up, Kimiko and Omi choosing to look upstairs while Clay and Raimundo searched the lab. After a while, both pairs met back in the entryway, unable to find anything.</p><p>“It doesn’t look like anyone’s been here in weeks. There’s dust on everything, and the fridge is pretty much completely empty.” Kimiko frowned, flicking through notes she’d taken in her phone. She was starting to get just as worried as Omi.</p><p>“Yeah, same with the lab. There weren’t even any of the dumb bots in there, and the computers are all shut off. Last note on the bulletin board was from two weeks ago.” Raimundo crossed his arms over his chest, nervously tapping his foot. He hated to admit it, but they were all worried about Jack. As much as he was a villain and their rival, they didn’t want anything bad to happen to him.</p><p>“Well I guess that only leaves us with one choice. We gotta go talk to Chase Young.” The cowboy tugged his hat off, scratching at the back of his head. The warlord had mostly been staying out of the conflict, only coming out to collect Wu of great power or importance, or when he really needed a break from Wuya. They hadn’t seen Chase in months, but that was normal for him.</p><p>The monks locked back up the building before taking off into the night sky, heading in the familiar trek towards Chase’s citadel. Dojo dropped them off at the maw of the cave before slithering under Clay’s hat. The warlord was standing at the top of the steps as they entered, his arms folded behind his back.</p><p>“Why have you come here?” He narrowed his eyes at the monks, a few of the feline warriors slinking out of the shadows to surround the group. Raimundo gently nudged Omi, nodding for him to speak. Chase seemed to respect the youngest, so they let him do the talking.</p><p>“We have not come here for a fight, Chase Young. We came to ask if you have seen Jack Spicer lately.” The man curiously raised an eyebrow at that, walking a few steps down from the top. How interesting.</p><p>“And why would you ask me about that worm’s whereabouts? I’m not in the habit of babysitting Spicer. Besides, why do you ask? Can’t you just go find him on your own?” The monks exchanged worried looks, Kimiko deciding to speak up.</p><p>“We did look for him. He’s been missing for two weeks now. When he didn’t show up to any of the new Wu, we thought something was wrong. He wasn’t at his lab either. So we thought maybe you had an idea where he might be, since he seems to come around you a lot.” She nervously played with one of the braids in her hair, looking up at Chase. They didn’t usually work with the Heylin lord unless it was absolutely necessary. Even after so many years, he was still pretty intimidating. Chase scoffed, flicking his hand to dismiss the monks.</p><p>“I haven’t seen Spicer any more than you have lately. Perhaps he’s finally given up, something he should have done long ago. Now, leave. I have no more time for this.” He turned on his heel, walking back up the stairs. Omi opened his mouth before the man got too far.</p><p>“Chase, we are afraid he may have given up on more than just the Shen Gong Wu after what was said during our last meeting.” That made the man pause, turning to look over his shoulder. The boy was earnest in his concern.<em> How interesting. </em>Chase waved his hand, summoning a glass orb and peering into it. He frowned, brow furrowing before he dismissed the orb.</p><p>“Spicer is alive. I can tell you that much.” He heard the monks let out a sigh of relief. “But I cannot pinpoint his location. Something seems to be blocking me from making a connection. That is all I can tell you. Now leave. You got your answer.” Chase growled, glaring at the group. That was enough “good” for the year. Omi placed his fist against his other hand, bowing to the man.</p><p>“Thank you, Chase Young. We appreciate your assistance. Come, my friends, let us return home.” The monks took their leave, flying back to the temple. That left Chase alone to ponder on what he had seen. His vision hadn’t been blocked, but he wasn’t about to tell those fools that he saw Spicer training with a proper weapon.</p><p>“Now things are getting interesting.” Chase hummed, scratching one of his warriors behind the ears before heading off to meditate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos so far! They've really been a big help in keeping me motivated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stress Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After several months of little to no competition for Shen Gong Wu, the monks are shocked when a sleek, black hover jet touches down in the middle of the clearing during their latest hunt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's back, back again. I'm here with chapter three! Thank you all for you patience, since I had a bit of trouble with this chapter cause I suck at writing fight scenes.</p><p>As always, thank you to Kumiko for helping with editing and ice-tin for listening to me ramble off ideas. Also, big thanks to Sunbird for helping come up with the name for the new bots. You all rock.</p><p>Fun fact for this chapter: Quanzhou is a city in China famous for their puppets, and home to a world famous marionette troupe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raimundo whistled a tune as he wandered the clearing, looking for the latest Shen Gong Wu. It had been four months since Jack had vanished, so other than the occasional appearance from Chase and Wuya, Hannibal, or one of the other lesser villains, they were able to recover the artifacts without any resistance. This meant he was in no hurry as he searched. The other monks were in various parts of the clearing, checking along the edge of the forest for the Wu. None of them seemed to notice the small bot hovering in the air, its camera picking up on their movements.</p><p>“Keep your eyes peeled for the Quanzhou Strings, kids. It lets the user control a person like a living puppet,” Dojo called from his perch on Clay’s hat, remembering what he read from the ancient scroll. It was one of the more dangerous Shen Gong Wu, as the victim had no control over their body while under its control.</p><p>A warm breeze kicked up, rustling the grass and trees. None of the monks paid it any mind until the breeze suddenly intensified into a strong wind as a black hover jet touched down in the middle of the clearing. They all turned to stare, the top hatch opening before a slim figure climbed out.</p><p>“Well, well I thought I might find the Xiaolin losers here.” Jack smirked, looking over the small clearing as he spun a silver cane in his hand. Omi was the first to notice who it was that had emerged from the cockpit, lighting up with a wide smile.</p><p>“Jack Spicer! You have returned!” The younger boy ran toward the goth with his arms open, intent on giving him a hug. Before Omi could close the distance to Jack, the end of the cane pressed against the monk’s forehead, stopping him in his tracks. Jack sneered down at him, sidestepping as he moved the cane, watching the smaller boy stumble forward before tripping and falling flat on his face.</p><p>“It seems some things haven’t changed since I’ve been gone,” he huffed, brushing imaginary dust from his black brocade vest. He hooked the cane under one arm, rolling up the sleeves of his deep red button-up before taking the cane in hand again. He had to make a good impression on his first return to the conflict. Jack glanced around the clearing, spotting the telltale glint of the Shen Gong Wu in a nearby tree.</p><p>“Well, I hate to cut this <em>touching </em>reunion short, but I’ll be taking this Wu now.” He snapped his fingers, four bots emerging from the hover jet. They were far more advanced than his former models, larger in size with sleeker designs. He planted the cane in the grass, leaning his weight on it. This was the first real test of his new design in actual combat. Simulations could only account for so many variables, even with his extensive knowledge.</p><p>“Ha! That’s a good joke. You really think you’re gonna show up after months and just walk in here to snatch the Wu?” Raimundo called, walking closer to their opponent. He had no real confidence in Jack’s creations, even after his absence. They’d been kicking his ass for years already, and a few months weren’t going to make that big a difference. He broke into a run, charging at Jack.</p><p>Jack smirked, waiting until Raimundo was close enough before kicking the cane backwards with his heel, effortlessly spinning it in his grasp. He hit a button on the side of the handle, the cane suddenly extending in length, shifting into a bō staff. He pivoted to the side, hooking one end between the Brazilian’s legs before twisting, sending him flying off balance with a loud shout.</p><p>“Ace Bots, take them out!” He called, activating his helipack as he sped toward the nearby trees, intent on grabbing the Wu. The monks moved to chase after him but were quickly intercepted by the new bots, one for each of them. Kimiko was the first to move, her fiery nature prompting her to react first.</p><p>“Wudai Mars Fire!” The girl jumped in the air, summoning fire around her as she moved into a kick. She aimed for the bot, intent on kicking right through it just like all the others. She yelped loudly, surprised as she bounced off its chest, clutching her leg from hitting the hard alloy shell. The Ace Bot simply brushed a bit of ash off its surface before moving into a fighting stance, one that was very familiar to the youngest monk.</p><p>“Jack Spicer!  Why have you programmed your bots to mimic Chase Young?” Omi demanded, letting out a shout as he dodged a sudden bolt of electricity aimed in his direction. The new models were surprisingly resilient, moving quickly as each one took on their own Xiaolin warrior.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? The greatest evil warrior ever was a pretty good start to base their adaptive AI on,” Jack laughed, plucking the golden artifact from the branches. He looked it over, a wide grin curling his lips. He’d overheard the monks talking about the Wu on his way there, having sent his Spybot along ahead of him to scout the area.</p><p>“Quanzhou Strings!” Silvery strands shot out from the Shen Gong Wu, quickly wrapping themselves around his target. Clay let out a confused shout, his limbs suddenly going limp as the magic took hold. Jack’s grin grew more wicked, moving the X-shaped Wu in his hand. The Texan began to move, unable to control his own body.</p><p>“Look out! The Quanzhou Strings allows whoever uses it to control a person like a puppet!” Dojo cried as he held onto the Texan’s hat, the bigger monk quickly charging at his friends. They all cried out as Clay barreled into them, knocking the group over into a pile. Jack let out a loud cackle, flying past the tangled pile of limbs on his way back to his ship.</p><p>“Thanks for the Wu, losers!” He disengaged his helipack, snapping his fingers as he climbed into the cockpit. The Ace Bots quickly moved back to the craft, folding back down to store themselves in the cargo hold before the engines roared to life. The cockpit snapped closed to the sound of the goth’s laughter, the hover jet taking off into the sky.</p><p>“Guys, we just got our asses kicked by <em>Jack Spicer.</em> What the hell is going on!?” Raimundo cried from the bottom of the pile, struggling to get free. Clay pushed himself up, sheepishly rubbing his neck before helping his fellow monks to their feet.</p><p>“I’d say things just got a whole lot more complicated, partner. Seems we’ve got a real threat on our hands with old Spicer now. Never thought I’d see the day.” He tipped his hat back, looking up at the sky. None of them had expected this when Jack had gone missing for months. Omi plopped down on the grass, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl.</p><p>“My friends, we have much to discuss. I fear that our matches have been met.” Three groans sounded around the youngest warrior, Raimundo pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t bother to try and correct Omi, his exhaustion overshadowing his desire to correct him. Dojo frowned, moving to the side so he could grow to his full size, looking over the group.</p><p>“Come on now, no time to mope. Let’s get back to the temple.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>